The Case TREC Center will focus on two great challenges in the area of energetics/energy balance and cancer. They are: 1) to enhance our understanding of the mechanisms underlying the association between energy balance and carcinogenesis across the cancer continuum from causation and prevention through survival, and 2) to develop effective innovative approaches with broad population impact at the socialenvironmental and policy levels for prevention of obesity with particular emphases on children and critical time periods during adulthood where weight gain is likely to occur, such as during smoking cessation, cancer treatment, and major life transitions involving work or family. These challenges require integration of diverse disciplines, spanning the full range of cancer research from the molecular biology of carcinogenesis to public policy research. The primary mission of the Case TREC Center is to foster collaboration among transdisciplinary teams of scientists with the goal of accelerating progress toward reducing cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality associated with obesity, low levels of physical activity, and poor diet. The second mission is to provide training opportunities for new and established scientists who can carry out integrative research on energetics, energy balance, and their consequences